The Blue Bird and the Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: REFORMATTED. Castle is with Beckett when she gets the call and then she almost stops his heart with the words, "Let's go. Shots fired at Alexis' school."


**Author's note:** This one was an effort to prove to myself that it's possible to compose a story within the strict restrictions of Twitter format; no more than 140 characters etc. It was hard work, but fun. Once finished, I decided not to bother with Twitter (also couldn't work out how to link it here), so you get the lot at once.

* * *

The Blue Bird and the Castle.

* * *

Castle is with Beckett when she gets the call and then she almost stops his heart with the words, "Let's go. Shots fired at Alexis' school."

* * *

They're rushing to the elevator and Castle has his phone out when it rings and he only breathes again when he hears his daughter's voice.

* * *

Clearly upset, Alexis says, "Dad, we're fine, but Mark had to shoot someone. Dad, they were trying to take me and, when that didn't work…"

* * *

Actually in pain at the distress in her voice, Castle gives Beckett a thumbs-up and then says to Alexis, "I'm on my way. Where are you?"

* * *

Castle hears Alexis calm herself with a deep, shuddering breath and then she says, "Principal's office. Mark had to stay at the scene."

* * *

Castle guesses her concern for the bodyguard who's become her friend and says, "Don't worry. I won't let him do time for protecting you."

* * *

Alexis sighs again and says, "Thanks, Dad. Can you stay on the line? I'm fine, but I just…"

* * *

When she trails off, Castle says, "Of course, sweetie. You know that Beckett's way too much of a control freak to let me drive anyway."

* * *

Beckett knows that he's trying to distract Alexis, so she lets the taunt slide and focusses on getting to the scene in record time.

* * *

Castle is still on the line with Alexis when they arrive at the school. He sees Mark being treated by paramedics and goes to check on him.

* * *

Mark stands up, despite a bandage around his left shin and says, "Sorry, sir. I didn't spot them right off. They almost got the drop on me."

* * *

Castle pushes Mark's shoulder, urging him to sit down and then grasps the shoulder as he says, "That 'almost' is why I owe you everything."

* * *

Castle hands Mark the phone and says, "Someone wants to talk to you." While Mark is talking to Alexis, he says to Beckett, "He'll be okay?"

* * *

Beckett knows that he's not asking about the injury and says, "I'll find out while you get Alexis. But it looks like a clean kill, Castle."

* * *

Relieved, Castle retrieves his phone and thanks Mark again before heading to Principal Daley's office, chatting with Alexis on the way.

* * *

On seeing his daughter, Castle wraps her in his arms, finally able to believe that she's really okay and eventually says, "What happened?"

* * *

"Mark was holding the car door open and then he shoved me inside, yelling at me to lock the door. I hadn't even seen them at that point."

* * *

Castle has to hold her again after Alexis says, "Dad, they started shooting and I saw Mark go down. I thought…I thought he was dead."

* * *

The principal says, "I heard the shots and was following emergency procedures when Alexis burst in here, explaining what had happened."

* * *

Castle nods his understanding and then checks that Alexis can go before walking her to Beckett's car and he says, "Just wait here, while I talk to Beckett."

* * *

When Alexis looks afraid, he says, "I'll just be a minute and you'll be able to see me the whole time. And then we'll get you home, okay?"

* * *

By the time Castle reaches Beckett, all his anger has bubbled to the surface and he growls, "She's terrified. My daughter is terrified."

* * *

Beckett nods and says, "Two got away, but one was wounded, so we'll soon have them." And then she says, "Alexis has to make a statement."

* * *

Castle's tone brooks no argument when he says, "Not today. They'll have to make do with Mark's for now." And then he says, "Ready to go?"

* * *

Beckett nods and says, "Sure, Castle. I'll just let them know what's going on." She nods to the car and says, "Go ahead; I'll catch up."

* * *

Just this once, Castle sits in the back seat and puts one arm around Alexis, keeping her at ease with idle chatter for the entire journey.

* * *

Before they get out of the car, Beckett says, "Call me if you need anything, either of you." To Castle, she says, "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

After thanking her, Castle scans the street for reporters before shepherding Alexis upstairs and into Martha's welcoming arms.

* * *

Finally glad of Martha's flamboyant nature, he lets her take charge of entertaining Alexis until the teenager is relaxed enough to laugh again.

* * *

Much later, when Alexis starts yawning and is persuaded to get ready for bed, Castle says, "Okay if I sleep on the recliner in your room?"

* * *

Alexis shakes her head and says, "I'm fine, Dad, honestly. I mean, it was scary while it was happening, but I know that I'm safe here."

* * *

With an apologetic smile, Castle says, "It's not for you, sweetie. There's no way I'll get to sleep tonight if I'm not looking at your face."

* * *

Alexis smiles and says, "Okay, Dad. But you know that you'll have to get your own room eventually, right?"

* * *

Too relieved to be upset at her teasing, Castle says, "Yeah, I know. And I promise that I'll try not to stare at you while you're sleeping."

* * *

Alexis throws up her arms and says, "Oh, great; now I won't sleep." And then she says, "What about a camp-in? That might be less creepy."

* * *

Castle's smile is answer enough and it's only a matter of minutes before the living room is transformed into a Manhattan camping ground.

* * *

Martha is happy to join them for s'mores and hot chocolate, but draws the line at sleeping bags on the floor and eventually says goodnight.

* * *

Settled in for the evening, with Castle only a few feet away, Alexis sighs and says, "Quoth the raven, Dad?"

* * *

Castle knows what's she's asking and says, "Are you sure, sweetie? I don't think that's a good idea after what you've been through today."

* * *

"But I know it's not real and you tell it so well. I just have a feeling that it will help me get to sleep if I hear it one more time."

* * *

Castle nods, clears his throat and begins his favorite poem, "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…"

* * *

Before he finishes, Alexis is asleep. But Castle stays awake, unable to close his eyes, for fear that she won't be there when he wakes.

* * *

He knows that he's fallen asleep when he wakes from the nightmare about Alexis being lost in the store, but this time she's really crying.

* * *

After a few frantic moments trying to get out of his sleeping bag, Castle gives up and worms over to offer Alexis what comfort he can.

* * *

The sight of Castle crawling, caterpillar-like towards her turns Alexis' tears to laughter and she says, "What on earth are you doing, Dad?"

* * *

Grateful that she's able to laugh, even at his expense, Castle says, "I'm trying to give you a hug. But I can't find my way out of this blasted contraption."

* * *

Alexis mimics "blasted contraption" and then laughs again, until Castle says, "You might give me a hand, instead of just laughing at me."

* * *

Alexis is still chuckling as she helps free Castle and then says, "Okay, that's enough camping. Time for bed, before you hurt yourself."

* * *

Trying to neaten the mess that is his temporary bed, Castle says, "No, it's fine. You might have another nightmare and I want to be there."

* * *

Alexis grins and says, "And you will be, Dad. If I have another nightmare I'll imagine you as The Very Hungry Caterpillar and I'll be okay."

* * *

Castle grimaces and says, "Did you have to add the 'very hungry' to it? Beckett already claims that I never stop eating."

* * *

Alexis laughs yet again and says, "She's right." And then she kisses his cheek and says, "Night, Dad. Thanks for making it better."

* * *

Castle shrugs and says, "It's my job. Night, sweetheart." After she's gone he waits a while before heading upstairs with the sleeping bag.

* * *

After a few hours of undisturbed sleep, Alexis wakes early and heads to the bathroom, almost tripping over Castle, asleep outside her door.

* * *

After a few more tears, this time of joy, Alexis gently wakes him and says, "Go to bed, Dad. I'm fine and I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Castle has barely slept and tries to stretch the aches out of his joints as he says, "Okay, I really am tired. Wake me if you need me?"

* * *

"I promise." Alexis watches him almost stagger downstairs and then calls Beckett and says, "He'll be fine, Kate, but he won't be in today."

* * *

Beckett breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Thanks, Alexis. He loves you so much it…I worry what he's capable of where you're concerned."

* * *

Alexis smiles and says, "Lucky for you he didn't notice how scared you looked in the rear vision mirror yesterday. So, you're okay today?"

* * *

Beckett laughs and says, "I'm supposed to ask you that, but clearly you're coping just fine. But make sure you take it easy today, okay?"

* * *

"It's pretty much guaranteed that Dad won't let me do anything else, which is probably a good idea." And then Alexis says, "How's Mark?"

* * *

"He's fine; didn't even spend the night in hospital. But you might want to give him a few hours' sleep before you call him."

* * *

"Thanks, Kate." Alexis hesitates only a second and then says, "Look, Kate, I know you've been through worse stuff than I saw yesterday and…"

* * *

When she doesn't continue, Beckett says, "You can call me anytime, Alexis. And let your Dad talk you into counseling, okay? It might help."

* * *

Alexis sighs in relief and says, "Thanks. All right, I'd better go. When he does get back to work, please don't let him get too crazy."

* * *

"I think you have more chance of keeping him under control than I do. But I'll pursue this until we're sure that it can't happen again."

* * *

Alexis smiles and says, "I think he'd do anything for you that didn't directly hurt me. But I'll have a word to him as well. Thanks, again."

* * *

"Any time, Alexis." And then Beckett stares at the phone, lost in thought, before getting back to hunting down the young woman's attackers.

* * *

After a leisurely bath, Alexis is still having breakfast when Castle emerges from his room, kisses her forehead and says, "Feeling better?"

* * *

"Much. Thank you. Kate says that counseling is a good idea. Can you set that up? I feel okay now, but I presume there'll be bad days."

* * *

Surprised, Castle says, "Sure, sweetie." And then he says, "Wow, all I have to do is get Kate to talk to you if I want you to do something?"

* * *

Castle actually blushes when Alexis grins and says, "I'm not the one who follows her around like a puppy dog, hanging on her every word."

* * *

"You had a rough day, so I'm going to let that one slide. But I think there're some things you shouldn't be allowed to tease me about."

* * *

"Oh, like how you 'didn't' tease me when I had braces? Or about every boyfriend I've had, or whenever I get a new haircut?"

* * *

Indignant, Castle says, "Hey, I've known you your entire life. I always have more ammunition than I use. Luckily for you, I'm a gentleman."

* * *

Recalling some of her most embarrassing moments, Alexis says, "Fair enough. I won't tease you about being whipped, if you stay a gentleman."

* * *

Castle solemnly shakes her hand in agreement and then says, "So, what's the plan for today…after you've satisfied your need for homework?"

* * *

Alexis smiles and says, "Perhaps being almost kidnapped counts as a valid reason for late homework. Want to be entertainment director?"

* * *

Obviously delighted, Castle says, "Well, I'm not sure what I can do for you on such short notice, but I'll do my best to entertain."

* * *

Alexis smiles and says, "As always." And then she says, "I don't want to go through that again, but I'm grateful for a day with you."

* * *

Castle is suddenly very serious when he says, "You'll never go through that again, I promise."

* * *

Frowning in concern, Alexis says, "Don't go nuts, Dad, please. Mark is there to watch out for me, and you can't protect me from everything."

* * *

Clearly unwilling to accept that truth, Castle says only, "I can try."

* * *

Praying that he'll hear reason, Alexis says, "If you talk to Mark about how we might improve things, I'll do whatever he suggests, okay?"

* * *

Castle knows that any plans for her safety will have a better chance of success if she cooperates, so he says, "Done. Thanks, sweetie."

* * *

With a visible effort, Castle cheers up and says, "Okay, time for some fun. But first this very hungry caterpillar needs some breakfast."

* * *

Alexis had actually forgotten his attempts to free himself from the sleeping bag and starts laughing all over again at the memory.

* * *

Encouraged by her reaction, Castle enters the kitchen doing The Worm, until Alexis is weak from laughing and begging him to stop.

* * *

After a fun day, Castle and the girls are at home when Beckett calls. Castle excuses himself, to take the call in private and says, "News?"

* * *

"The best; we got 'em. They're amateurs after some easy money and falling over each other trying to be the first to give a full confession."

* * *

Castle is almost dizzy with relief and says, "So, there's no Moriarty behind this attack? Alexis is safe?"

* * *

"No Moriarty, Castle; more like Mr. Magoo. They didn't even know that Whitbourne is a bodyguard and that would have been easy to find out."

* * *

Castle considers for a moment and then says, "Should I replace him? I'd rather keep him, but he might be in danger if his cover is blown."

* * *

"It's okay, Castle. I made sure that his face didn't make the news. I take it you haven't turned on your TV since the attack?"

* * *

Castle laughs and says, "No. Other than Alexis giving her statement, we've pretty much been hibernating." And then he says, "She's amazing."

* * *

"She's your daughter." Beckett winces when she realizes what this reveals of her feelings for Castle and quickly says, "See you tomorrow?"

* * *

With a knowing smile, Castle says, "Whoa, detective, just back up a little. You don't really think you got away with that, do you?"

* * *

"Castle, please, we worked through the night on the case and I've just come off five hours of interrogations. Can you let this one go?"

* * *

"Of course; for a price." When Beckett remains silent, Castle can almost feel her fear as he says, "Dinner, and I'll develop amnesia."

* * *

When she's still silent, Castle says, "Not a date, Beckett. We're about to start cooking and I'm sure the girls will want to thank you."

* * *

With an audible sigh of relief, Beckett says, "Family dinner sounds perfect. Thanks, Castle. Want me to bring anything?"

* * *

"A smile would be nice."

* * *

The End


End file.
